


A Just Reward

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, reid is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has no idea what he does to Hotch and Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Just Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment porn for aoibhe and posted to Livejournal in 2008.

The office was empty except for the three of them. A rare moment of downtime, reviewing notes before tomorrow's court case. 

Reid was muttering under his breath, notes discarded as he recited everything that had happened on their last but one case. It was driving the other two men to distraction. 

"Reid, could you, be a little quieter?" Morgan finally asked him. 

"Hmm, sorry what was that, I was concentrating..."

"Yeah, I noticed. A bit of quiet."

"Sure." 

Less than a minute later he was at it again; eyes closed, leaning back in his chair. Hotchner gripped his pen tighter, while Morgan got up and poured another cup of coffee. 

Reid looked around, picking up on the sudden heightened tension. "What?"

"He really has no idea what he does to us, does he?" Morgan asked Hotchner, carefully setting his coffee mug down. 

"No," Hotchner replied, perking up, "he doesn't. We should do something about that, don't you think?"

"Oh, absolutely."

Reid continued to look puzzled. "Um, guys, what are you..."

"Shut up," Morgan told him, pulling him to the floor and kissing him before the other man could protest. Hotchner got up and checked all the blinds were tightly shut and that the door was locked before joining them on the floor. 

Morgan broke away, diverting his attention to removing Reid's shoes. Reid tried to speak but Hotchner took Morgan's place, devouring his mouth. 

Morgan paused to watch, shifting as his growing erection pressed against his trousers. And when Hotchner moved away to draw breath he took his place, not giving Reid a second to think about what was happening, just feel. 

Trousers soon followed shoes and socks and Reid's erection was freed to the cool air of the office. He was panting now, in between each of the other men's kisses, arching up from the floor as first Morgan and then Hotchner touched him everywhere except where he wanted, god, where he needed to be touched. 

Then, finally, Morgan leaned down and took his erection in his mouth, no finesse but plenty of enthusiasm as Hotchner swallowed Reid's moans. 

It didn't take long until Reid was bucking up uncontrollably, emptying himself into Morgan who didn't move until he had taken every last drop. Reid lay sprawled on the floor, completely boneless, sweat soaking into the clothes he was still wearing. 

Morgan and Hotchner looked over Reid's exhausted body, grinning at each other. 

"Round one to us?" Morgan asked. 

Hotchner pulled him in for a kiss. "Time to start round two."


End file.
